


Операция «Прыжок вампы»

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Почему Хобби и Уэс так долго проходили в лейтенантах?<br/>Таймлайн - примерно 5 год ПЯБ (после комиксов о Пронырах, но перед книгами). Хобби и Уэс тренируют учебную эскадрилью «Наручи», Ведж мотается по галактике с дипломатическими миссиями. Иногда они оказываются неподалеку друг от друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Операция «Прыжок вампы»

Всю дорогу до тренировочного класса Дженсон увлечённо рылся в карманах. Время от времени он что-нибудь оттуда вытаскивал, с интересом разглядывал и убирал обратно. Когда поочерёдно на свет появились гидроключ, погнутая ложка и пустая батарея для бластера, Хобби не выдержал:

— Ситх, Уэс! На какой свалке ты этого понабрал? У тебя там хоть чего-нибудь нет?

— Очень многих полезных вещей, — сообщил Дженсон, не прерывая поисков. — Супер-лазера, мира во всём мире и моего инфопланшета. Правда, я ещё не добрался до дна…

— Этот? — Хобби протянул инфопланшет товарищу. — Я даже спрашивать не буду, как он оказался в моём ящике с одеждой.

— Наверное, он уполз туда искать уединения, — предположил Дженсон. — Хотел подумать о жизни в тишине и спокойствии. Свил гнездо…

— Уэс…

— …готовился размножаться. И если бы ты грубо не прервал его, то скоро обнаружил бы в своём ящике целый выводок инфочипов…

— Уэс, уймись. От тебя уже уполз даже твой собственный инфопланшет. Кстати, если бы не уполз, ты бы знал, что Ведж прислал сообщение.

Дженсон запихал инфопланшет в карман.

— И что Ведж говорит?

— Мечтает собрать всех дипломатов и политиков на отдалённой планете…

— И отправить туда Звезду Смерти?

— Нет, пока просто выселить. Но такими темпами скоро и до Звезды Смерти дойдёт. Просил пристрелить его, если он когда-нибудь станет таким же занудным, как они.

— И попросил об этом тебя как эталон занудства?

— Не тебя же просить, — пожал плечами Хобби. — Ты расстреляешь полгалактики, а потом скажешь, что перепутал. Ведж обещал, что попробует заглянуть в гости. Он сейчас на Талмосе и — соседняя система, почти рядом.

Дженсон кивнул.

— А от Тайко есть новости?

— Никаких, — вздохнул Хобби. — Как улетел куда-то для Кракена, так ни слуху, ни духу. Понравилось ему, что ли, у разведчиков?

— Ещё бы не понравилось, там же Винтер.

Они замолчали. Отсутствие известий от Тайко беспокоило обоих.

— Ведж говорит, волноваться пока рано, — не слишком уверенно сказал Хобби.

— Как бы потом не оказалось поздно, — проворчал Дженсон. — Как думаешь, если бы что-то случилось, Кракен бы нам сказал?

— Нам с тобой? — фыркнул Хобби. — Может, ещё по всему флоту рассылку сделать? Разве что Веджу, всё-таки он формально командир Тайко.

Они дошли до тренировочного класса. Из-за двери доносились обрывки разговора на повышенных тонах. 

— Они никогда не успокоятся, да? — безнадёжно вздохнул Хобби, открывая дверь.

Тренировочный класс был большим залом с рядами тренажёров, имитирующих крестокрылы, «костыли», «ашки» и даже различные СИДы. В углу приткнулся голопроектор, окружённый парой десятков стульев — зона для инструктажа и разбора полётов. Возле голопроектора вдохновенно ругались высокий белобрысый парень и суллустианка.

— В чём дело на этот раз? — тихо поинтересовался Дженсон у кадета, подпиравшего стену возле двери.

Тот оторвался от инфопланшета и посмотрел на спорщиков, как будто только сейчас их заметил.

— А кто их знает, — пожал он плечами. — Они всегда ругаются.

Заметив, что в класс вошли инструкторы, спорщики ещё раз обменялись яростными взглядами и заняли места как можно дальше друг от друга. Остальные кадеты тоже расселись.

— Сегодня мы будем летать по каньону, — сказал Хобби, включая голопроектор. — Про Звезду Смерти все слышали?

— Срочно вообразили себя Скайуокерами и вперёд, — добавил Дженсон.

В первом ряду тут же поднялась рука.

— Да, Тиина, — кивнул Дженсон.

— Звезду Смерти уже сбили, — сказала суллустианка. — Даже два раза. Планируется третий? Иначе зачем нам полёты по каньону?

Кадеты засмеялись.

— На самом деле очень верный вопрос, — кивнул Хобби. — Звезд Смерти, надеюсь, больше не предвидится, но время от времени возникает необходимость летать по полосе препятствий.

— Каньоны, ущелья, тоннели, — пояснил Дженсон. — Не всегда есть возможность чисто спикировать на цель. Иногда сверху она защищена лучше, чем с боков. Например, щитами.

— Или ПВО. Или прикрытием истребителей, — добавил Хобби.

— Я так и сказал! — возмутился Дженсон.

— Щиты — это когда не можешь стрелять ты, — объяснил Хобби. — А ПВО — это когда стреляют в тебя. А истребители...

— Эй, я же сказал «например»!

Кадеты захихикали. Инструкторы переглянулись и продолжили, как ни в чем не бывало.

— Полёты по каньону сильно отличаются от полёта в свободном пространстве, — сказал Дженсон.

— Необходимо учитывать не только наличие противника, но и особенности окружающей местности.

— Он хочет сказать, крутите головой во все стороны, возможны сюрпризы — как хорошие, так и плохие.

— От того, как быстро вы будете оценивать обстановку и принимать решения, зависит ваша жизнь и ваше задание, — закончил Хобби.

Дженсон потёр руки.

— А теперь на тренажёры. Каждая пара делает один заход, затем проводим разбор, проясняем возникшие вопросы. 

— Каньон генерируется случайным образом, — предупредил Хобби. — Не пытайтесь его запомнить. Сосредоточьтесь на «здесь и сейчас».

— Ваша цель — в конце каньона, — добавил Дженсон. — Не два метра, не бойтесь, мы всё-таки не звери. Здание генератора — его нужно взорвать, чтобы снять щит над вражеской базой.

Тиина снова подняла руку.

— Что ещё?

— Почему бы не высадить десант и не взорвать генератор с земли?

Хобби вздохнул.

— Потому что взрывать с земли учат десантников. Мы пилоты и учимся летать. Я могу придумать вам десяток сценариев, почему десант высадить невозможно, но мне лень. Считайте, что командование отправило на задание только нашу эскадрилью. Если нет желания побегать со связкой гранат, придётся лететь. Ещё вопросы?

Тиина мотнула головой.

— Тогда на тренажёры. На пары разбивайтесь сами, всё равно будем тасовать.

Кадеты не двинулись с места. Зашушукались, переглядываясь и подталкивая друг друга.

— В чём дело? — спросил Дженсон.

Как обычно, самой храброй оказалась суллустианка.

— А когда мы будем летать на настоящих машинах? — спросила Тиина.

Дженсон и Хобби переглянулись.

— Прошлый ваш вылет так впечатлил полковника Гринса, что он запретил реальные полёты, пока вы не покажете приличные результаты на тренажёрах.

Вайн низко опустил голову. Именно из его разбитого истребителя вышло отличное учебное пособие для механиков. Дженсон долго смеялся, что каков инструктор, таков и ученик. Хобби напомнил, что Вайн — ученик и Дженсона тоже. Дженсон пожал плечами и заявил, что парень пошёл явно не в него. 

Полковник веселья не разделял, пообещал инструкторов уволить, курсантов перевести в пехоту, а базу продезинфицировать, на случай, если идиотизм и некомпетентность передаются воздушно-капельным путем.

— Из-за одного недотёпы сидеть на земле, — проворчала Тиина. 

Вайн вспыхнул. 

— Я не виноват! — запальчиво выкрикнул он, сжимая кулаки.

— Все неудачники так говорят! — Суллустианка явно была намерена оставить последнее слово за собой. — А нам из-за тебя на тренажёрах киснуть!

— Брейк! — решительно заявил Дженсон. — Подраться вы можете в свободное от занятий время. А сейчас дуйте на тренажёры. Тиина, ты с Вайном. Вашу пару мы менять не будем.

Хобби с сомнением посмотрел им вслед.

— Уверен, что это хорошая мысль? Они же друг друга не выносят.

— Или убьют друг друга, или сработаются, — безмятежно отозвался Дженсон.

— Вспомнил воспитательные методы Скайуокера? — фыркнул Хобби.

— Ну с нами же получилось, — пожал плечами Дженсон. — Хотя никто не верил, что мы друг друга не убьём. Теперь наша очередь нести добро и свет в массы.

Хобби покосился на товарища:

— До сих пор не уверен, почему я тебя не убил.

— Это всё моё невероятное обаяние, — заявил Дженсон.

— Уэс…

— А ещё потрясающее чувство юмора и бесконечный оптимизм.

— Уэс, у меня всё ещё есть возможность тебя убить. 

— И в одиночку учить детишек? — усмехнулся Дженсон. — Ты же себе не враг.

— И правда, — согласился Хобби. — Но когда-нибудь...

— Мечтать не вредно.

Кадеты наконец разобрались, кто с кем будет летать, и начали тренировку.

— Покажем ребятам красивый полёт? — предложил Дженсон, кивая на свободные тренажёры.

— Почему бы и нет?

Они быстро перенастроили тренировочную программу, и залезли в кабины.

— Ну что, вперёд, на Звезду Смерти? — раздался в комлинке голос Дженсона. — Хочешь побыть Скайуокером?

— Бегать со светошашкой наперевес и медитировать, зависнув под потолком? — хмыкнул Хобби. — Спасибо, не моё. Солируй, я прикрою.

Они вылетели из ангара и сразу же нырнули в каньон. Не слишком реалистичная ситуация, и некоторые чересчур дотошные кадеты наверняка зададут по этому поводу миллион вопросов. Устроить им, что ли, в следующий раз гиперреализм, со сменой параметров задания прямо в процессе?..

— Первый, через семь кликов — две пушки, одна на дне, вторая на левом склоне, — сказал Хобби, глядя на тактический экран. Он выставил сенсоры на дальний обзор и выполнял теперь роль штурмана, чтобы летевший впереди Дженсон мог сосредоточиться на стрельбе, вместо того, чтобы выбирать маршрут. Стандартная тактика, о которой кадетам они пока не рассказали. Интересно, сколько из них додумается самостоятельно?

— Понял, — отозвался Дженон. — Бери нижнюю.

Хобби увёл крестокрыл вниз, Дженсон — наверх, и они почти синхронно расстреляли пушки.

— Первый, три клика до поворота...

— Да сам вижу.

— ...сразу за ним узкое место. Потом двести метров — пушка.

— Понял.

Сужение каньона они пролетели, поставив истребители на крыло, потом Дженсон снайперски расстрелял пушку.

— Сзади колесники, — сообщил Хобби.

— Ничем не могу помочь, — усмехнулся Дженсон. — Сам напросился, сам разбирайся. И учти, мне нельзя умирать, я сегодня Скайуокер.

СИДы уверено входили за ними в повороты, не поддавались на обманные манёвры; увеличение скорости и пролёты через узкие места их тоже не останавливали.

— Ситх тебя подери, Уэс, ты максимальную сложность выставил?

— Иначе неинтересно, — фыркнул Уэс.

Хобби попробовал подняться выше, но сверху над каньоном вёлся плотный огонь — как раз, чтобы не было соблазна уйти в чистое пространство.

Один СИД сдох, не сумев прорваться вслед за Хобби через узкую щель. Взрывом крестокрыл чуть не швырнуло о стену, но Хобби удержал машину. Сзади наседали ещё двое.

— Знаю я один приёмчик, — пробормотал Хобби. — Р2, щиты назад.

СИДы быстрее крестокрыла. В этом их преимущество — в этом может быть и их слабость.

Хобби отключил двигатели, заставив крестокрыл резко сбросить скорость. Колесник, не успев отреагировать, проскочил мимо и тут же напоролся на счетверённый лазерный луч. «Должен быть второй», — подумал Хобби, и тут его швырнуло вперёд, и экран потемнел.

***

На голопроекторе было хорошо видно, как СИД врезается в крестокрыл сзади. Курсанты зашушукались.

— Ша, — сказал Дженсон. Они досмотрели до конца, как Дженсон отстрелялся по генератору. — Ну хотя бы я Скайуокера не опозорил, — довольно заявил он и вернул запись назад. 

— Ладно, начнём сразу с самого интересного, — сказал он. — С доблестной гибели капитана Кливиана об стену каньона. Теперь внимание — чему учит нас пример капитана?

Курсанты молчали. Хобби делал вид, что его тут не стоит.

— Вообще-то, сам по себе манёвр хороший, — вздохнув, продолжил разговаривать сам с собой Дженсон. — Советую запомнить и попробовать. Резко сбросить скорость — и есть шансы, что противник проскочит мимо, а вы получите хорошую мишень.

— А есть шансы, что врежется в тебя, — пробормотал кто-то.

— Именно, — кивнул Дженсон. — И это первый урок. Переоценивать противника не менее опасно, чем недооценивать. Капитан явно ждал большей изворотливости от своего противника, но увы.

— Сэр, — сказал Вайн, — у колесника не было возможности выйти вперёд. Слишком узко — он бы врезался либо в стену, либо в крестокрыл.

— Отлично, — обрадовался Дженсон. — Умница, Вайн. Второй урок — смотрите внимательно, где вы летите, и подходит ли местность для выполнения манёвра. Этот хороший манёвр в таком узком месте оказался плохим. 

— Но ведь капитан Кливиан не мог видеть, где конкретно находится колесник, — возразила Тиина. — Сзади и ниже...

— А вот это первый урок вообще всех полётов, — нахмурился Дженсон. — Не можете видеть — слушайте, нюхайте, чувствуйте, используйте Силу...

Он посмотрел на обескураженные лица пилотов и вздохнул:

— Сенсоры, дети мои, на крестокрыле есть сенсоры. И, чтоб вы знали, «сзади» — это там, где вы только что были. Держите глаза открытыми.

Курсанты покивали.

— Отлично. Следующая пара…

Отправив кадетов на второй заход, они устроились в зоне для инструктажа.

— В чём дело? — спросил Дженсон. — Мы же собирались красиво полетать.

— Ни в чём, — пожал плечами Хобби. — Мне было интересно, сколько ценных уроков ты сможешь придумать из одного столкновения.

— Ты мне-то лапшу на уши не вешай, — нахмурился Дженсон. — Какого ситха?

— Мне скучно, — признался Хобби, закидывая ноги на стол.

— Убиваться на тренажёре — отличное развлечение. Развлёкся?

— Ну зазевался я, — отмахнулся Хобби. — Слушай, мы всё это уже прошли один раз с «Корсарами». Обучили. Выпустили. Летают. Теперь второй круг — «Наручи». Сколько это будет продолжаться? Пять раз? Десять? Мне уже скучно. Мне надоело. Надоело объяснять, с какой стороны подходить к крестокрылу, зачем летать по карьеру, как выходить из штопора… Я не нянька, а пилот. Я хочу летать и стрелять. Сбивать противника. Я хочу, чтобы на моём крестокыле рисовали, сколько я сбил, а не сколько обучил!

— Какая прочувствованная речь, — фыркнул Дженсон. — Долго репетировал?

— Долго, — признался Хобби. — Надеюсь разжалобить адмирала Акбара. Как думаешь, получится?

— Сомневаюсь, — сказал Дженсон. — Он таких жалобщиков за свою жизнь наслушался по самое не могу. Если хотим отсюда слинять, надо придумать что-то оригинальное.

— Нужно убедить начальство, что мы профнепригодны как инструкторы, — предложил Хобби.

— И кто поверит? — вздохнул Дженсон. — Корсары-то летают. Раньше надо было думать.

— Один раз просто повезло, — настаивал Хобби. — Ну, попались талантливые ребята, даже мы их не смогли испортить. А теперь вся правда всплыла, и показала, насколько мы непригодны для этой работы.

Дженсон задумался.

— Ребят жалко, — покачал он головой. — Они-то ни в чём не виноваты.

— Я же не предлагаю саботировать обучение, — сказал Хобби. 

— Тогда я не понимаю, что именно ты предлагаешь, — раздражённо сказал Дженсон. — Потому что я не вижу способа, как доказать нашу непригодность, не подставив курсантов.

— Мы же Проныры. — Хобби убирал ноги со стола. — Мы делаем невозможное. Садись и давай думать.

Им пришлось прерваться на новый разбор полётов. Вновь разогнав кадетов по тренажёрам, они уселись за стол и начали мозговой штурм.

— Самое простое — чтобы от нас отказались кадеты, — заявил Дженсон. — Подали бы полковнику жалобу, попросили замену…

— Самое простое?! — изумился Хобби. — Они имеют с нами дело в режиме почти что 24/7 уже месяц, и всё ещё не попросили замену. Что ещё надо выкинуть, чтобы их проняло?

— Достать их до печёнок? Вести себя неприлично? Приставать к девушкам?

— И чем это всё отличается от твоего обычного поведения?

Дженсон бросил на товарища испепеляющий взгляд.

— На курсантов надежды нет, — продолжал Хобби. — Доводить придётся полковника.

Дженсон невольно поёжился. Доводить полковника — как дразнить ранкора. Сам не заметишь, когда тебе откусят голову.

— А может, наоборот? — предложил Дженсон. — Вроде как это нас довели? Нервы сдали, крыша поехала, мы начали кидаться на людей, и кадетов нам доверять ну никак нельзя.

— Полковник и так уверен, что мы с приветом, — вздохнул Хобби. — А психов не только от обучения отстранят, но и от полётов тоже.

Дженсон задумчиво потёр лоб:

— Что такого можно сделать, на что посмотрят сквозь пальцы у пилотов, но не потерпят у инструкторов?

— Напиться? Устроить дебош? Уйти в самоволку? — выдвигал варианты Хобби.

— Мелко. Максимум, выговор влепят.

— Споить курсантов? Уйти в самоволку всей эскадрильей?

— А не посадят? — опасливо спросил Дженсон. — Хотя идея мне нравится. Угнать учебные крестокрылы...

— А кадетам сказать, что тренировочный вылет, чтоб им не влетело…

— Ты говорил, Ведж сейчас неподалёку?.. 

— На Талмосе. Часа два лету. Устроим ему сюрприз, он обрадуется…

Они посмотрели друг на друга, радостно ухмыляясь. План ещё нужно было дорабатывать, но это уже был план. Скоро, очень скоро их с позором вышибут из инструкторов, и отправят туда, где им самое место — к Пронырам. Жизнь определённо налаживалась.

— Начинаем операцию «Прыжок вампы», — торжественно объявил Дженсон.

— Почему вампы? — не понял Хобби.

— А чтобы никто не догадался, — пожал плечами Дженсон. — И звучит круто. Ладно, в общих чертах план ясен. Детишки будут в восторге, с их стороны подвоха быть не должно — ну, по крайней мере, до вылета. Техникам поставим выпивку, машины нам подготовят. Остаётся одна проблема, но большая.

Дженсон выразительно поднял глаза к потолку.

— Пока полковник на базе, ситх нам, а не смыться по-тихому. У него везде глаза и уши, и меня всё время подмывает спросить, не учил ли его Скайуокер каким-нибудь джедайским штучкам.

— Да уж, чутьё у него невероятное. Значит, надо дождаться, пока полковника на базе не будет.

Дженсон вздохнул:

— Можно месяц прождать. Когда он последний раз куда-то летал? Нет уж. Куй железо своими руками... Или как там Ведж говорит?

— Никак Ведж не говорит, Ведж просто делает. Нужно его куда-нибудь отправить. К начальству. Домой. В отпуск.

— А со временным начальником мы справимся, — уверенно заявил Дженсон. — У нас четыре бутылки кореллианского виски. Никто не устоит.

— Значит, осталась сущая ерунда — услать полковника с базы.

В процессе мозгового штурма последовательно были отвергнуты: 

— сообщение от жены о рождении ребёнка («А если окажется, что он два года дома не бывал?» — «Вот тогда он точно полетит разбираться» — «А потом вернётся, и до увольнения мы не доживём…»);

— послание от незнакомой актрисы, которая очень хочет познакомиться («Ага, от Уинссы Старфлер» — «У неё уже есть один полковник, куда ей ещё?» — «Кто знает этих актрис? Для коллекции?»);

— уведомление о выигранной путёвке в круиз по галактике («Ну конечно, с экскурсией во владения Исард, Креннеля и Зсинжа»);

— приглашение на симпозиум цветоводов («Уэс, это другой полковник…»);

— сообщение от дядюшки, который хочет перед смертью повидать племянника и оставить ему в наследство огромное состояние («Где ты такого набрался вообще?» — «Выйду на пенсию, буду писать романы. А что, разве плохая идея?»).

В конце концов, они остановились на самом простом, но надёжном варианте: «Немедленно прибыть к адмиралу Акбару для выяснения». Хобби очень гордился сочинённой формулировкой, восхитительно бюрократической и загадочной одновременно.

— Лучше напиши — к Кракену, — предложил Дженсон. — Лететь дальше, звучит внушительнее.

— А полковника инфаркт не хватит? — засомневался Хобби. — Одно дело непосредственное начальство, другое — глава разведки.

— Да ну, крепкий мужик, что с ним будет? — фыркнул Дженсон. — С Акбаром он, может, час назад разговаривал, с чего вдруг его вызывать?

Отправить поддельное сообщение на инфопланшет полковника было задачей сложной, но решаемой. Особенно, если знать особые таланты некоторых техников и иметь такой неоспоримый аргумент, как бутылка кореллианского виски.

 

***

Весь вечер они усиленно пытались вбить в головы кадетам основы астрогации. Головы у кадетов были крепкими и лишнюю информацию в мозг не пропускали. Дженсон красочно ругался и пытался в лицах изобразить гравитационные колодцы и гиперпереходы. Хобби с некоторой ностальгией вспоминал имперскую Академию, где за каждую нерешённую задачу тебе давали две новые. Очень стимулировало к скорейшему усвоению предмета.

В класс заглянул адъютант полковника:

— Капитан Кливиан, полковник Гринс хочет вас видеть.

— Прямо сейчас? — поморщился Хобби. — Мы как раз выходим из гиперпространства, и мне крайне любопытно, куда нас занесло на этот раз.

— Прямо сейчас, — кивнул адъютант. — Куда занесло узнаете, когда вернётесь.

— Когда я вернусь, они уже сгорят внутри какой-нибудь звезды, и я даже не узнаю, какой, — проворчал Хобби.

— Мы оставим тебе записку, — пообещал Дженсон вдогонку.

***

— Если тебе всё ещё любопытно, — сказал Дженсон, когда Хобби вошёл в комнату, — то мы не сгорели. У нас кончилось топливо, и мы дрейфуем где-то в системе Рилот. Можешь попробовать нас найти. Мы теперь как флот «Катана», только маленький. Но гордый. 

— Тогда я лучше буду искать флот «Катана», — усмехнулся Хобби. — Шансов столько же, а пользы от него больше. Полковник получил наше сообщение от Кракена. Он улетает и оставляет меня за главного на базе.

— Да ладно? — Дженсон привстал от изумления.

— Я сам удивился, — подтвердил Хобби. — Он сказал, что хочет провести эксперимент. Считает, что у меня лучше других выйдет тебя усмирить.

— Почему все считают, что именно меня надо усмирять? — обиделся Дженсон. — Вообще-то всё это твоя идея.

— Наверное, раз все считают, что-то в этом есть, — меланхолично отозвался Хобби.

— Ну конечно, миллионы мух не могут ошибаться. Эй, в чём дело? Это же здорово. Меньше виски потратим на взятки, больше выпьем с Веджем.

— Не нравится мне это, — вздохнул Хобби. 

— Что, теперь ты боишься не оправдать возложенного на тебя доверия?

— Нет, но всё получается слишком легко. Не к добру.

— Думаешь, полковник всё знает, и теперь в самый ответственный момент выпрыгнет с громким «бу»? — встревожился Дженсон. — Да ладно тебе. Могут же хоть раз в жизни обстоятельства сложиться в нашу пользу. Когда летим?

— Полковник улетает утром, — сказал Хобби. — А мы — сразу следом.

 

***

Лейтенант из ЦУПа, кажется, был готов стоять насмерть. 

— Сэр, в планах нет тренировочных вылетов для «Наручей», — третий раз повторял он.

— Планы изменились, — в третий раз отвечал Хобби. — Как временный командующий базой я подтверждаю вылет.

— Но полковник Гринс особенно отметил, что полёты «Наручам» будут разрешены только после его отдельного указания!

Хобби, пожалуй, проверил бы, у кого раньше кончится терпение, но подозревал, что первым оно кончится у Дженсона, и тот примчится разбираться.

— Лейтенант, — проникновенно сказал Хобби, — полковника здесь нет, и не будет несколько дней. Зато я — здесь. Хуже того, здесь ещё и капитан Дженсон. Вы предпочтёте дать нам добро на вылет или провести эти пару дней в нашем очень, очень недоброжелательном обществе?

Лейтенант вздохнул и начал заполнять необходимые формы.

— Если полковник спросит, я скажу, что вы мне угрожали, — предупредил он.

 

***

В ангаре кадеты в полной экипировке толпились вокруг Дженсона, тот раздавал последние наставления.

— Уэс, ты у нас прямо супероружие, вроде Звезды Смерти, — сказал Хобби. — Тебя даже использовать не надо, достаточно пригрозить.

— А то, — ухмыльнулся Дженсон. — Разрешение получил?

— А то, — в тон ему отозвался Хобби.

Дженсон развернулся к кадетам.

— А теперь самый ответственный момент, господа курсанты, — сказал он. — Взлетаем аккуратно, летаем осторожно. Если кто-то во что-то врежется, мы никуда не летим. И это будет очень обидно для всех, а особенно для нас с капитаном Кливианом. Надеюсь, нас никто не хочет обидеть?

Кадеты яростно замотали головой. Они уже имели представление, что значит испытать на себе неудовольство Дженсона. Уж лучше полковника. Тот хоть поорёт и забудет, а Дженсон орать не станет, но запомнит и припомнит.

— Вот и отлично. По машинам, мальчики и девочки, начинаем важнейшую фазу операции «Прыжок вампы». Покажем полковнику, что он не прав, и нельзя держать боевых лётчиков на тренажёрах вечно.

Один за другим крестокрылы вылетели из ангара и заняли своё положение в строю. Если это можно было назвать строем. Кадеты явно приняли предупреждение Дженсона близко к сердцу, и держали дистанцию раза в три больше положенной. Хобби решил, что для первого раза сойдёт. Ничего, освоятся и привыкнут.

— Я прямо как погонщик нерфов, — радостно сообщил Дженсон, закладывая широкую петлю вокруг строя. — Четвёрка, иди к нам поближе, мы не кусаемся.

— Для начала облёт вокруг базы, — велел Хобби. — Держим строй. Привыкайте к машинам.

Крестокрылы неторопливо двинулись по орбите станции. В комлинках слышалось напряжённое сопение кадетов.

— Расслабьтесь, дети мои, — сказал Дженсон. — Получайте удовольствие. Вы же всё умеете.

Сам он в строй не вставал, а наматывал вокруг круги и петли. Хобби тихо ему завидовал — он тоже был не прочь подурачиться, но кому-то же надо подавать детишкам пример. После двух витков вокруг базы Хобби решил, что кадеты достаточно освоились. 

— Разминка закончилась, — сказал он. — Переходим к основной программе. Передаю координаты для гиперпрыжка. — Он дождался, пока астродроид посвистит, подтверждая передачу. — Выполняем разгон, держим строй, прыгаем по команде. Наручи-беш, прыгнешь на тридцать секунд позже, проследи, чтобы никто не отстал.

— Понял, — отозвался Дженсон, пристраиваясь в хвосте формации.

 

***

Два часа в гиперпространсве пролетели незаметно. Световой туннель рассыпался на отдельные звёзды, и в ту же секунду затрещал комлинк:

— …помогите! Всем, кто меня слышит, помогите! Говорит «Цвет Асона», требуется немедленная помощь!

Хобби уставился на тактический экран. В десяти кликах, на орбите планеты, висел грузовой корабль АА-9 и вещал на всех частотах. Вокруг него стайкой вились — у Хобби волосы встали дыбом — СИД-перехватчики. Возле грузовоза уже плавали чьи-то обломки.

Во рту пересохло. «Наручи» вышли из гиперпространства слишком близко к планете, сразу уйти в прыжок было невозможно. Да и нельзя бросить грузовоз на растерзание… но и тащить сопляков в драку… но сигнал бедствия… но кадетов поубивают…

Моральная дилемма решилась быстро — жмурики, обнаружив новых визитёров, развернулись, перестроились и направились к крестокрылам, оставив грузовой корабль на десерт. Сбежать не было возможности — пока кадеты будут перестраиваться, их догонят и ударят в спину.

— Все нерфы на месте, никто не заблудился и не потерялся, — весело доложил Дженсон, последним выходя из гиперпространства. — Ситхово семя! — выдохнул он, увидев на экране.

— Сэр, — раздался неуверенный голос Наручи-три. — Наблюдаю цели… двенадцать, один-два СИД-перехватчика. Это тоже входит в параметры тренировки?

Пока Хобби мучительно соображал, что ответить, раздался бодрый голос Дженсона:

— А как вы хотели, мальчики и девочки? Это бонус для тех, кто не потерялся в гипере. Ну-ка живо, плоскости в боевой режим.

В комлинке щёлкнуло, и на закрытом канале раздался панический вопль:

— Хобби, их же всех поубивают! — от уверенности, с которой он подбадривал кадетов, не осталось и следа. — Что нам делать?!

— Как что? — Хобби уже успел взять себя в руки. — Летать, стрелять. Уэс, ты меня удивляешь. Ты что, жмуриков никогда не видел?

— Но…

— Спорим, я больше собью?

Хобби раскрыл плоскости крестокрыла и переключился на общий канал:

— Торпеды… А, ситх, отставить торпеды, — оборвал он сам себя. Торпед на учебных крестокрылах не было. — Плотный огонь с максимальной дистанции, — велел он. — Как только жмурики сломают строй, мы тоже расходимся. Четвёртый, ты со мной, десятый — с Дженсоном. Остальным разбиться на пары по обычной схеме, и вперёд. Цель задания — охранять грузовоз. Мы такие сценарии летали, все помнят?

Летали, на тренажёрах. И не слишком хорошо летали.

— Кто выживет — получит зачёт, — добавил он, прежде чем открыть огонь по первому жмурику.

Может быть, сигнал бедствия слышали не только они. В конце концов, должны же быть на Талмосе какие-нибудь силы самообороны? Нужно всего лишь продержаться до их подхода.

 

***

Планета была тихой, мирной и спокойной. Мягкий климат, зелёные поля и ласковое море — о чём ещё мечтать? Ведж Антиллес думал, что Талмос наверняка бы ему понравился, окажись он тут на отдыхе. Но политика портила всё очарование.

Вот уже неделю он торчал здесь в составе дипломатической миссии, которая решала проблему, не стоившую, на взгляд Веджа, и выеденного яйца.

На лунах Талмоса добывали ценные минералы, названия которых Ведж забыл в тот же момент, как услышал. Империя, по праву сильного, забирала эти минералы по бросовым ценам, талмосианцы скрипели зубами, но громко возражать боялись. После краха Империи дела пошли в гору, свободная торговля ширилась, планета расцветала. Но долго счастье не продлилось — Талмосом заинтересовались осколки Империи. Куда более организованные и многочисленные, чем обычные пираты, корабли Зсинжа и Креннеля деловито грабили грузовозы с рудой, и настоятельно предлагали талмосианцам «взаимовыгодное» сотрудничество. Узнав об этом, Новая Республика предложила свою защиту.

Дальше начиналась уже даже не политика, а торговля — какая защита в обмен на сколько минералов. Веджу это очень напоминало рынки на Кореллии: покупатель делает вид, что товар ему даже даром не нужен, а продавец — что и за все сокровища галактики с товаром не расстанется. Торговцы обычно приходили к взаимопониманию. Насчёт дипломатов Ведж не был так уверен.

Одно радовало — в отличие от других дипломатических визитов, на этот раз у него было более-менее осмысленное занятие. Дипломаты назначили его советником по военным делам и отправили инспектировать местные силы самообороны. На брифинге ему тонко намекнули, что чем хуже он отзовётся о них, тем лучше. Ведж огрызнулся, и заявил, что врать не станет. 

Сегодня они навестили космопорт, на котором базировались истребители — старенькие, но проверенные и надёжные Z-95. Не любимые крестокрылы, конечно, но тоже вполне достойно. 

Глава дипломатической миссии Новой Республики Анор Сизлан обсуждал с местным военачальником, генералом Стретом, возможность проведения учений; Ведж бродил по ЦУПу, нервируя связистов и диспетчеров.

Один из связистов подозвал руководителя полётов.

— Майор Ванто, грузовой корабль АА-9 «Цвет Асона» передаёт сигнал бедствия, — оглянувшись на дипломатов, тихо сказал он. — Из гиперпространства вышел фрегат «Тёмный свет». Выпускает СИД-перехватчики… «Цвет Асона», повторите. Подтверждаю, двенадцать перехватчиков.

— Объявляйте тревогу, — велел майор. — Поднимайте «Авангард» и «Звёздный ветер». Сколько истребителей сопровождают грузовоз? Смогут продержаться?

— Два, сэр, — сказал связист. — Поправка… — Он оторвался от экрана и поднял растерянный взгляд: — Уже ни одного, сэр.

Руководитель полётов длинно выругался.

— Пусть «Свет Таны» будет наготове, — велел он.

Три эскадрильи против одной жмуриков? Парни не слишком уверены в себе, подумал Ведж.

— Я могу помочь, — предложил он. — Мой крестокрыл готов…

— Спасибо, не стоит, коммандер, — раздалось из-за спины. 

Ведж обернулся — вся дипломатическая братия подтянулась в ЦУП.

— Наши пилоты могут великолепно справиться сами, — заявил генерал и посмотрел на майора Ванто: — Я правильно думаю?

— Конечно, сэр, — быстро, хотя и без особой уверенности, ответил тот.

— Двое уже не справились! — настаивал Ведж. — Я могу…

— Не нужно, — отрезал генерал. — Не мешайте моим людям работать.

Ведж зашипел сквозь зубы, развернулся, и начал пробираться к выходу из ЦУПа. Ситха с два он будет стоять в стороне и смотреть.

Но далеко уйти ему не дали.

— Коммандер Антиллес, — дипломат Сизлан крепко взял его за плечо, — не вмешивайтесь, не оскорбляйте их. Они отказались от вашей помощи, теперь всё в их руках.

— Что, уже и жмурика сбить нельзя, чтобы не устроить дипломатический скандал? — фыркнул Ведж.

— Они настаивают, что могут справиться сами, — продолжал дипломат, железной хваткой удерживая Веджа. — Если вы вмешаетесь и что-то пойдёт не так, в неудаче могут обвинить вас. Это не лучшим образом отразится на переговорах с Новой Республикой.

— А если я не вмешаюсь и что-то пойдёт не так? — возмутился Ведж.

— В этом случае все «не так» будут на их совести, — пожал плечами дипломат.

Ведж с наслаждением представил, как с размаху даёт засранцу в морду. Нельзя, будет дипломатический скандал.

— Вы осознаёте, что в этом случае «не так» будет означать чью-то жизнь? — прошипел он со всей возможной вежливостью.

— «Не так» всегда означает чью-то жизнь, — вздохнул дипломат. — И дипломатическое «не так» означает больше жизней, чем вы можете себе представить. Коммандер, поймите, сейчас вы дипломат, а не боевой пилот.

— Я всегда боевой пилот! — рявкнул Ведж.

— Плохо, — серьезно сказал дипломат. — Сейчас вы представляете не только свою эскадрилью, но и всю Новую Республику.

— Я предпочитаю представлять её в кабине истребителя, — проворчал Ведж.

— А я — в десантном отряде, — отозвался дипломат. — Но не всегда мы получаем то, что хотим.

— Десант? — Ведж посмотрел на дипломата с внезапным интересом.

— Да, — кивнут тот. — Раллтиир, Эндор, Суллуст… А вы думали, мы все тут с детства мечтали заняться политикой?

Ведж покраснел. Именно так он и думал. Погодите-ка… 

— Эндор? — переспросил он. — Десант? Вы были в отряде Хэна Соло?

— Мы предпочитаем считать, что это Соло был в нашем отряде, — улыбнулся Сизлан. — Коммандер, мы с вами на одной стороне. Но у меня больше опыта. Поверьте мне, как верили на Эндоре.

Крыть было нечем. Дипломатам Ведж не доверял по определению, но человек, снимавший щит со Звезды Смерти, заслуживал хотя бы шанса.

Они вернулись в ЦУП, как раз когда истребители, закончив предполётную подготовку, поднимались в воздух. Ведж бросил взгляд на хронометр — неплохое время, хотя далеко не рекорд. Сам он уже был бы на полпути к орбите.

— У нас новые гости, — удивлённо сообщил связист. — Из гиперпространства вышла эскадрилья крестокрылов.

— Подкрепление? — предположил руководитель полётов.

Связист помотал головой, прислушиваясь к переговорам.

— «Цвет Асона» сообщает, что крестокрылы вступили в бой с перехватчиками, — сказал он. — Позывные «Наручи».

— Крестокрылы? Новая Республика? — нахмурился генерал. — Вы посылаете на Талмос войска?! Как это понимать?!

— Мне ничего об этом неизвестно, — спокойно возразил Сизлан. — Как главе дипломатической миссии мне бы сообщили о таких изменениях в планах. Коммандер Антиллес, это наши?

Ведж торопливо перебирал в голове названия всех известных ему подразделений. Определённо, название «Наручи» он слышал, но никак не мог вспомнить, где и когда.

— Понятия не имею, — честно признался он. — Хотя кто ещё летает на крестокрылах?

— Кто угодно, — пожал плечами Сизлан. — Учитывая, что Талмос в последнее время стал лакомым кусочком…

— Думаете, провокация? — спросил Ведж.

— Всё возможно.

Генерал сдвинул брови.

— Прикажите пилотам в бой не вступать, — приказал он руководителю полётов. — Не хочу, чтобы они оказались между двух огней. Посмотрим, чем всё закончится, а там разберёмся, кто есть кто.

 

***

— Седьмой, вправо, живо! — рявкнул Хобби. — Вправо, я сказал, — пробормотал он, когда крестокрыл рванул влево, чуть не попав под его огонь. — Может, ещё верх и низ путать будем?! 

Седьмой пробормотал что-то на тему «я больше не буду». Ругаясь под нос, Хобби развернул крестокрыл. Бросил взгляд назад — ведомый каким-то чудом всё ещё следовал за ним. 

— Молодец, четвёртый, — сказал Хобби. — Так держать.

— С-с-стараюсь, — отозвался Вайн. У него явно все силы уходили на то, чтобы удержаться за ведущим. Много пользы он так, конечно, не принесёт, но может, его хоть не тронут.

Впереди ещё один жмурик развлекался с Наручи-девять. Крестокрыл пытался изображать фигуры высшего пилотажа, но ему это плохо удавалось. Жмурик как будто понял, что имеет дело с неопытным пилотом, и играл с ним в кошки мышки, то отпуская подальше, то снова оказываясь прямо на хвосте. Один из двигателей девятки уже дымился.

— Не хочешь поиграть в эти игры со взрослыми? — пробормотал Хобби, заходя наперерез. 

Может, жмурик и не хотел, но выбора у него не осталось. Увернувшись от первого выстрела Хобби, он рванул вверх, похоже, надеясь через петлю зайти ему в хвост.

— Не могу уйти, не могу, — простонал кто-то, и Хобби отвлёкся от своего противника, пытаясь отыскать, кому нужна помощь. Ситх подери, сколько раз повторять, чтобы использовали позывные?!

— Держись, шестой, одиннадцатый спешит на помощь, — бодро заявила суллустианка, и, прежде чем Хобби нашёл пострадавшего, воскликнула: — Я его сделала!

— Шестой, доложи, — рявкнул Хобби, через бочку пытаясь уйти от СИДа, который всё-таки пристроился в хвост.

— Подпалил верхнюю плоскость, — сообщил шестой. — Потерял одну пушку. Щиты уже восстанавливаются…

Визг астродроида сообщил Хобби, что вот его щитам как раз каюк и одному двигателю — тоже.

— Потерпи, дружок, — пробормотал он дроиду. — Сейчас… нет, ещё не сейчас.

Хобби уронил истребитель на крыло, и рванул в сторону первого и второго, которые попытались взять жмурика в клещи, но не сумели, и сами оказались под плотным огнём пары перехватчиков.

— Я попал, попал! — шумно порадовался кто-то; Хобби увидел, как жмурик с оторванной солнечной панелью уковылял куда-то в сторону планеты. Не чистый сбитый, но на первый раз можно и засчитать. 

— Отлично, отлично.

Ребята пока держались, но где же, ситх подери, подкрепление от местных?!

Хобби расстрелял одного из пары жмуриков, щипавших перья первому и второму, и тут сзади вспыхнул взрыв. Крестокрыл швырнуло вперёд, затрещали ремни безопасности, заверещал астродроид. 

— Вайн, ситх тебя подери… — прошептал Хобби. Всё-таки достали. Он взглянул на задний экран и не поверил глазам — ведомый был на месте.

— Четвёртый? — хрипло спросил Хобби. — Что это было?

— Жмурик, сэр, — бодро доложил Вайн. — Тот приём, что вы показывали... со сбросом скорости... и правда работает.

— Держись нас, — подключился Дженсон, — мы плохому не научим. Кроме тех случаев, когда научим плохому… Седьмой, уходи оттуда! Живо уходи!

 

***

Пот заливал глаза, от постоянных перегрузок шумело в ушах. Хобби отстрелялся ещё по одному жмурику, пробив ему корпус и оторвав часть солнечной панели. Истребитель закувыркался в неуправляемом штопоре и в конце концов врезался в луну.

— Р2, дай вектор на следующую цель, — потребовал Хобби. Дроид отрицательно засвистел. 

— Как — нет? — не поверил Хобби. — Что, всё?

Он проверил тактический экран — и правда, не осталось ни одной вражеской отметки. Хобби попробовал пересчитать своих, но не смог.

— Доложитесь по номерам, — хрипло сказал он.

— Первый цел.

— Второй, без одного двигателя, но в общем цел.

— Третий…

— Четвёртый...

Когда все вплоть до двенадцатого сообщили о минимальных повреждениях, Хобби кашлянул.

— Уэс?

— Жив. Цел. Потерял дар речи от удивления, — сообщил Дженсон.

— Вот видите, как полезно удивлять капитана Дженсона, — пробормотал Хобби.

Кадеты засмеялись. 

— Капитан Кливиан, — раздался неуверенный голос суллустианки. — Так мы получим зачёт?

Хобби смеялся так, что из глаз потекли слёзы.

— Зачёт, — всхлипнул он. — Кто о чём, а им зачёт.

— Конечно, все получат зачёт, — вмешался Дженсон. — Не обращайте внимания на капитана Кливиана. Эй, Хобби, заканчивай истерику. Мы так и будем торчать на орбите или всё-таки сядем?

 

***

«Цвет Асона» передавал визуальные данные в ЦУП, и они могли наблюдать за ходом сражения.

Ведж хмурился, глядя на бой. Очень странный бой. Два явно опытных пилота, а остальные ведут себя как неоперившиеся птенцы. Неуверенно летают, плохо стреляют — Ведж определённо не взял бы таких пилотов на боевое задание. Однако удача явно была на стороне крестокрылов, и вскоре был сбит последний жмурик. 

— Фрегат уходит из системы, — сообщил связист. — Увидел, что события не в его пользу, и сбежал.

Ведж кивнул. Закончив с перехватчиками, крестокрылы вполне могли заняться кораблём. Не зря же не используют торпеды — берегут для крупной дичи.

— Говорит эскадрилья «Наручи», Новая Республика, — раздался на открытой частоте до боли знакомый голос. — Запрашиваем посадку.

— Хобби? — вслух изумился Ведж.

— Привет, Ведж, — тут же отозвался другой голос. — А мы соскучились.

— Уэс?

Теперь Антиллес, наконец, вспомнил, где слышал название эскадрильи.

— Погодите… Хотите сказать, «Наручи»…

— …наша учебная эскадрилья, — радостно закончил Дженсон. — Мальчики и девочки, поздоровайтесь с Пронырой-лидером.

Нестройный хор голосов пробормотал «здрасьте».

— Ведж, тут всегда так неприветливо встречают гостей? — спросил Хобби. — Нам дадут сесть, или мы останемся торчать на орбите? Здесь слишком много металлолома, на мой вкус.

Генерал повернулся к Веджу.

— Вы знаете этих людей?

— Капитаны Дженсон и Кливиан. Тренируют учебную эскадрилью на Сейнете, это в соседней звёздной системе.

— Я знаю, где Сейнет, — нахмурился генерал. — Что они тут делают?

— Могу предположить, что выполняют тренировочный полёт, — пожал плечами Ведж. — Получили сигнал бедствия и решили помочь.

Генерал кивнул руководителю полётов:

— Дайте им посадку. Что, правда, учебная эскадрилья?..

Сизлан отвёл Веджа в сторону, за пределы слышимости талмосианцев.

— Говорите, учебная эскадрилья? — Он смотрел в пространство, явно что-то просчитывая. — Я не слишком разбираюсь в космических боях. Скажите, коммандер, это в порядке вещей, что кадеты могут справиться с эскадрильей перехватчиков?

Ведж помотал головой:

— Не уверен.

Сизлан кивнул.

— Ясно. Но не вздумайте никому здесь об этом сказать.

Ведж нахмурился:

— Какая-то очередная дипломатическая игра?

— Угадали. Надеюсь, вы мне подыграете. 

 

***

Крестокрылы снижались так медленно, что у Веджа уже всё чесалось от вида этой посадки. Что за выпендрёж? Теперь так модно, что ли? Он отстал от жизни на дипломатических приёмах? Раньше среди истребителей достоинством считалась скорость.

Дженсон, не успев даже выбраться из кабины, показал одному из пилотов большой палец.

— Отличная посадка, Вайн! — крикнул он. — Можешь ведь, когда захочешь!

Белобрысый пилот покраснел до ушей.

— Вы когда-нибудь перестанете мне напоминать? — жалобно спросил он.

— В жизни не перестанет, — ответил за товарища Хобби. — Лучше смирись сразу.

Ведж дождался, пока Хобби и Дженсон вылезут из крестокрылов.

— Какого ситха вас сюда принесло? — неласково осведомился он.

Пилоты переглянулись.

— А ты говорил, он обрадуется, — сказал Дженсон.

— Я рад. — Ведж скорчил зверское лицо. — Но тут у нас большая лужа дипломатического дерьма, и вы вляпались в самую середину.

Хобби и Дженсон снова переглянулись.

— Если мы не вовремя, можем улететь, — предложил Хобби. — Машины почти целы…

— Нет уж, — ухмыльнулся Ведж. — Вляпались — теперь вы часть этого. 

— Дерьма? — уточнил Дженсон.

— Дипломатического, — подтвердил Ведж. — Значит, слушайте внимательно. Кто бы вас о чем ни спросил, вы делаете вид, что такие бои для учебной эскадрильи — в порядке вещей. 

— В порядке вещей? — переспросил Хобби. — Я там чуть не поседел, а это в порядке вещей?

— Дипломатия, — кивнул Ведж, как будто это всё объясняло. — Вы теперь важный инструмент в переговорах между Новой Республикой и Талмосом. Неважно, — махнул он рукой. — Я сам ещё не всё понял. Просто понадувайте щёки, вы это умеете.

 

***

Идею расхвалить себя кадеты восприняли с огромным энтузиазмом. Количества сбитых, если просуммировать, хватило бы на целое крыло — но кого волнует арифметика? Кадеты с горящими глазами рассказывали местным пилотам и политикам об эпической битве, развернувшейся на орбите Талмоса.

— Завтра надо будет провести разбор пожёстче, — сказал Хобби Дженсону. — Чтобы не возомнили о себе ситх знает что.

— Не мешай детишкам развлекаться, — отмахнулся Дженсон. — Заслужили. До сих пор не могу поверить, что все целы.

— Это точно, — кивнул Хобби. — Мне так страшно даже на Эндоре не было. И кто там говорил, что инструктором быть скучно? 

— Сколько ты сбил? — спросил Дженсон. 

— Четыре… или пять? — неуверенно сказал Хобби. — Не до подсчетов было… Нет, точно, четыре.

— И я четверых. Ничья. Кто из детишек отличился?

— Вайн сбил одного. Чуть не спалил мне хвост, — усмехнулся Хобби, — но жмурика достал. Тиина, слышал, кого-то сбила?

— Я даже видел, — кивнул Дженсон. — Красиво и хладнокровно. Далеко пойдёт девчонка. Сарки одного сбил. 

— А подранка кто оставил?

— Зеран. На первый раз можно и засчитать, не придирайся.

— И не собирался…

Они посмотрели на счастливых кадетов.

— По-моему, пора прекращать этот праздник жизни, пока количество сбитых СИДов не превысило их общее количество в галактике, — хмыкнул Хобби. — Собирай ребят, надо осмотреть крестокрылы. Не нравятся мне эти намёки Веджа про дипломатически лужи. Лучше быть готовыми, если придётся срочно делать ноги. 

 

***

Делать ноги не пришлось. К тому времени как они подготовили крестокрылы к вылету, примчался радостный Ведж, заявил, что дерьмо вроде бы рассосалось, и потащил всех в кантину отпраздновать встречу и дипломатический успех.

— Сизлан сделал из вас орудие устрашения, — объяснил, ухмыляясь, Ведж.

— Из нас? — удивился Дженсон.

— Из них? — Хобби ткнул пальцем в сторону кадетов. Те оккупировали маленький столик, и, сидя чуть ли не на головах друг у друга, в который раз обменивались впечатлениями о своём первом боевом вылете. Более мирную сцену трудно было себе представить, даже Вайн с Тииной в кой-то веки не ссорились. На орудие устрашения кадеты явно не тянули.

— Из них, — подтвердил Ведж. — И ведь даже не соврал ни разу. Учебная эскадрилья? Учебная. Уделали жмуриков? Уделали. Боевые подразделения лучше? Однозначно. А теперь сложите в уме два и два, и поймёте, что Новую Республику лучше иметь в союзниках.

— Занятный способ демонстрации силы, — хмыкнул Хобби. — И как, сложили?

— Ну не настолько же плохо у дипломатов с математикой, — пожал плечами Ведж. — Они ещё долго будут танцевать друг вокруг друга, но в основном вроде бы договорились.

— За это можно выпить, — предложил Дженсон. 

Они выпили.

— Ладно, а теперь о плохом, — сказал Ведж.

Дженсон и Хобби подобрались.

— Что-то с Тайко?

— Что? Нет! — помотал головой Ведж. — Хотя если в ближайшее время не будет известий, я душу из Кракена вытрясу… Я про ваших «Наручей» поговорить хотел.

Пилоты расслабились.

— Ребята молодцы, — улыбнулся Хобби.

— Молодцы?! — возмутился Ведж. — Да это позорище! Вы их вообще чему-нибудь учите?!

— Они все выжили, — сказал Дженсон. — Не дали себя сбить. 

— Выжили?! Они боевые пилоты! Мало не дать себя сбить, надо противника сбивать! Я видел вашу драку — половина летает, как беременные хатты, вторая — как нализавшиеся эвоки…

— Ведж, — ухмыльнулся Дженсон, — это их первый вылет. 

Антиллес подобрал челюсть с пола.

— Да не свисти.

— Честное слово, — заверил Дженсон. — Хобби, скажи ему.

— Первый, — кивнул Хобби. — Ну, если не считать самого первого, когда Вайн расколотил крестокрыл прямо в ангаре.

Ведж нехорошо прищурился.

— И вы потащили сопляков драться?! Против эскадрильи жмуриков?! Совсем обалдели? Их же всех перебить могли!

Пилоты переглянулись. Обоих всё ещё потряхивало от мысли, что их выходка легко могла закончиться трагедией.

— А что было делать? — вздохнул Хобби. — Грузовоз орал «спасите, убивают». Не могли же мы их бросить на растерзание… кому, кстати?

— Зсинжу, — отмахнулся Ведж. — И вы были готовы положить кадетов ради баржи с рудой?

— Ведж, очнись, — нахмурился Дженсон. — Тебе виски в голову ударило или дипломатия? Какого ситха мы могли знать, руду эта развалюха везёт или рабочих со смены?

Ведж потёр лицо руками.

— Ты прав, извини. Вы всё правильно сделали. А вот полковнику Гринсу голову мало оторвать, что разрешил учебный вылет в опасный район. Рапорт на него, что ли, написать…

Дженсон и Хобби в панике переглянулись.

— Эээ, Ведж… а может, не стоит? — робко попросил Дженсон.

— Почему не стоит? — удивился Ведж. — Он же некомпетентен. Здесь высокая пиратская активность, об этом всем известно, и отправлять сюда кадетов…

Хобби покраснел.

— Ммм, Ведж, давай мы ему это сами передадим? — предложил он.

— Ограничимся устным предупреждением, на первый раз, — поддержал Дженсон.

— С чего это вы вдруг так рьяно защищаете начальство? — удивился Ведж.

— Мы не защищаем…

— Каждый может ошибиться…

— Всё же неплохо получилось…

— Тебе, вот, помогли с планетой…

Ведж пристально посмотрел на пилотов.

— Колитесь, — сказал он сурово, — что вы натворили?

Пилоты постарались сделать невинные лица.

— Ну? — потребовал Ведж. — Что, это вы уговорили полковника на тренировочный полёт сюда? Чтобы меня навестить?

— Да! — радостно согласился Дженсон. Хобби закивал.

— Придурки, — вздохнул Ведж. — И вы, и ваш полковник. Головой думайте в следующий раз.

Они заверили, что обязательно, и праздник продолжался.

 

***

На «ковёр» к полковнику Хобби и Дженсон шли со смешанными чувствами. С одной стороны, ради этого всё и затевалось. С другой — операция «Прыжок вампы» зашла гораздо дальше, чем они могли даже предположить.

— Вольно, — махнул полковник в ответ на приветствие. А потом долго молча рассматривал пилотов, пока те не начали переминаться с ноги на ногу.

— Я думаю, вы в курсе, — сказал, наконец, полковник, — что я только что вернулся из весьма странной поездки.

Пилоты изо всех сил сохраняли вежливо-вопросительное выражение лиц. Конечно, они не в курсе, откуда бы им?

— И хотя генерал Кракен, как оказалось, меня вовсе не ждал, мы очень удачно обсудили проблемы безопасности нашей учебной базы.

Пилоты встревоженно переглянулись. Вот это было уже совсем не хорошо.

— Взлом моего компьютера и поддельный приказ от старшего офицера, — начал перечислять полковник, постепенно повышая голос. — Использование служебного положения в личных целях. Несанкционированный вылет. Вылет в опасную зону! — прорычал он. — Вы вообще думали, куда кадетов тащите?! Расстреливать за такое надо! За нарушение безопасности, дисциплины и общий идиотизм!

— За идиотизм не расстреливают, — попробовал возразить Хобби.

— И очень зря! — рявкнул полковник. — Вы хоть понимаете, что натворили?

— Помогли присоединить к Новой Республике ещё одну планету? — невинно заметил Дженсон.

Полковник обжёг его гневным взглядом.

— Только поэтому вы сейчас не в наручниках. Только потому, что вы невероятно удачливые ситховы дети! Но не думайте, что вам это сойдёт с рук.

— Вы нас снимите с должности инструкторов? — с надеждой спросил Хобби. — За действия, несовместимые... в смысле, порочащие…

— ...светлое звание педагога, — помог закончить мысль Дженсон.

Полковник удивлённо посмотрел на них.

— Вы шутите? Ваши детишки сбили эскадрилью жмуриков!

— Справедливости ради — большую часть всё-таки сбили мы сами, — уточнил Хобби.

— Неважно, — отмахнулся полковник. — На первом своём вылете вступили в бой, выжили и даже не пострадали. Даже сбитые есть! На вас тут приходил запрос на перевод в действующие части, я даже грешным делом думал подписать. Хорошо, что не успел. 

На лицах его подчинённых отразился неподдельный ужас.

— Запрос на перевод? — слабым голосом повторил Дженсон.

— Да, от Антиллеса, в Разбойную эскадрилью. — Полковник хмыкнул. — Перетопчется ваш Антиллес. Хороших пилотов много, а таких инструкторов где я ещё найду?

Пилоты молчали, глядя на него несчастными глазами.

— Теперь о наказании…

— Как, ещё наказание? — хрипло спросил Хобби.

— Я же пока вас только хвалил, — удивился полковник. — Так вот, снимайте нашивки.

— Что? — переспросил Дженсон. — Я хотел сказать, что, сэр?

— Я говорю, снимайте капитанские нашивки, господа лейтенанты. Чтобы у вас больше не было возможности использовать служебное положение. Я бы вас в рядовые разжаловал, да штатное расписание не позволяет.

Новоиспечённые лейтенанты медленно, почти заторможено, сдали нашивки. Выглядели пилоты такими пришибленными, что полковнику даже стало их жаль.

— Вы ещё легко отделались, — напомнил он. — Звания — дело наживное. Не будет подобных выкрутасов, снова получите капитанов.

— Да, сэр, — сомнамбулически откликнулись пилоты.

— Свободны.

Полковник проводил подчинённых долгим взглядом, и тяжело вздохнул. К такой инициативности бы да каплю благоразумия… Может быть, эта история добавит в их бедовые головы хоть немного здравого смысла?

 

***

— Вот тебе и «Прыжок вампы», — в сотый раз повторил Хобби. — Поверить не могу, нам всего лишь нужно было немного подождать. Ведж, зараза, мог бы хоть намекнуть…

— Если бы кое-кто не ныл, как ему скучно, мы бы уже вернулись к Пронырам, — огрызнулся Дженсон.

— Я же не виноват, что мы нарвались на жмуриков!

— Все неудачники так говорят!

Они яростно посмотрели друг на друга. Потом Дженсон махнул рукой.

— Ладно, что уж теперь поделать. А знаешь, — он внезапно развеселился, — полковник сам связал себе руки. Отпускать нас он не хочет, ниже лейтенантов разжаловать не может…

— То есть терять нам нечего, — согласился Хобби.

— Вот именно, — азартно кивнул Дженсон. — Есть тут у меня одна идейка…

— Мне заранее жаль полковника Гринса, — усмехнулся Хобби. — Давай, выкладывай свою идейку.

Надежды полковника на здравый смысл определённо были тщетными.


End file.
